


Первым делом самолеты (с)

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Идану всегда хотелось называть себя небесным словом «пилот», а не земным «дрессировщик», потому что в его профессии одно было плотно сплетено с другим из-за необычной военной техники.





	Первым делом самолеты (с)

_Мы, друзья, перелетные птицы,_  
Только быт наш одним нехорош:  
На земле не успели жениться,  
А на небе жены́ не найдешь! 

_Потому, потому, что мы пилоты,_  
Небо наш… небо наш родимый дом.  
Первым делом, первым делом самолеты.  
— Ну, а девушки? — А девушки потом. 

Алексей Фатьянов, «Перелетные птицы»

Мурлыча песенку про авиаторов снова и снова, Идан опустился в кресло и позволил мягким тканям охватить себя со всех сторон. Через облегающий комбинезон чувствовалось биение пульса биомеханической твари, пилотом которой он гордо именовал себя, по аналогии с пилотами древних, цельнометаллических машин. Птиц вздрогнул всем фюзеляжем, расправил крылья и оперение, реагируя на погружение человеческих рук в пучки нейросети на подлокотниках.

В свете последних разработок живые самолеты, являющиеся продуктом генной инженерии и естественного отбора, уже не казались невообразимой монструозной дикостью.

Потянувшись со смачным хрустом, эхом прошедшимся по позвоночнику человека, Птиц, сочетающий в себе мощь боевой машины, гибкость доисторического летающего ящера и оскал акулы, радостно подпрыгнул и, не дожидаясь команды, рванул на взлетную полосу, впиваясь когтями всех четырех лап в мягкое от жары покрытие.

— Стоять! Команды двигаться не было! Плохой самолет! — рявкнул Идан и сжал указательный и большой пальцы правой руки.

Птиц тут же тормознул и, поскуливая, вернулся на исходную. Над повиновением им еще работать и работать.

Пилотов анималётов на базе называли дрессировщиками, что было недалеко от истины. Идану достался непоседливый молодой зверь, которого надо было превратить в разведчика, умеющего бесшумно летать на разных высотах не привлекая внимания, производить съемку местности и разные виды сканирования.

По каким параметрам для него выбрали именно эту деятельность, оставалось загадкой. Десятиметровый Птиц напоминал щенка крупной собаки.

Очень крупной.

Шумный, вертлявый и непоседливый. Только он при разбеге высовывал кончик языка цвета мокрого асфальта и, лязгая зубами, гонялся за птицами, игнорируя команды. Идан сжимал пальцы изо всех сил на управляющих пучках, являющихся аналогом штурвала, пытаясь создать достаточно сильный импульс и остановить беспорядочное метание и кульбиты на сверхмалых высотах.

— Птиц, чтоб тебя! У нас задание, прекрати отвлекаться, упрямая скотина! Если не сдадим зачет, нас отчислят и запрут тебя в стойле! — кипятился Идан, барабаня по подлокотнику.

Сидеть взаперти Птиц не любил, поэтому с мстительным удовольствием рыкнул правым двигателем на стаю чаек, мимо которых проносился на бреющем полете, и поднялся на требуемую высоту. Идан выдохнул. Даже закаленный тренировками вестибулярный аппарат давал сбои при такой нещадной болтанке. Желудок осторожно опустился на место, не грозя больше залить содержимым шлем и внутренности комбинезона. Остаток тренировки отлетали вполне прилично.

В столовой, как всегда, многолюдно. Дрессировщики тяжелых наземных машин, напоминающие Идану черных муравьев мешковатой военной формой, устроились за большим столом в дальнем конце длинного помещения и шумно обсуждали прошедшую тренировку, перекликаясь раскатистыми голосами — под стать питомцам. Слева, зеленым островком, устроились водители техники полегче. Справа обнаружилось несколько пилотов цвета хаки.

— Твоя зверуха опять гоняла чаек вместо выполнения задания? — ехидно прищурился Джон. — Сдал бы ты его Бергману на перепрошивку.

— Пошел ты, — вяло огрызнулся Идан, ковыряя вилкой серое пюре. Желудок пребывал в сжатом состоянии, игнорируя выверенный режим принятия пищи. — Мы еще всех сделаем.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Джон, подхватил пустой поднос и направился к утилизаторам.

Остальные молча переглянулись и уткнулись в тарелки. Идан отчетливо ощутил «одиночество в толпе». По правилам нужно было сразу идти к штатному психологу.  
Он поднялся, решительно выкинул практически нетронутый обед и зашагал к ангарам. Старик Каспер был мировой мужик, но даже перед ним оголять расшатанные нервы не хотелось.

Птиц почувствовал его издалека, обрадовался столь скорому возвращению и, высунув любопытный нос в окошко вентиляции, поскреб нижними зубами по металлу, извлекая отвратительный скрежет.

— Прекрати жрать дверь, — еще издалека погрозил кулаком дрессировщик, и любопытный нос убрался, сменившись не менее любопытным глазом.

Идан стукнул кулаком по большой красной кнопке, и двери ангара медленно поползли в сторону. Он шагнул вперед, попадая со света в темноту, и несколько секунд привыкал к освещению, пытаясь разглядеть, куда делся многотонный питомец, только что торчавший из всех щелей. Несколько гулких шагов внутрь позволили лучше осмотреть помещение, но Птиц как в воду канул.

— Пташка, фьють-фьють. Ты куда забрался? — недоумевая все больше, огляделся он.

Кусочек штукатурки, свалившийся на голову, заставил посмотреть вверх. Птиц висел под потолком, уцепившись за усиленные потолочные балки и короба с проводами и шлангами.

— Слезь немедленно!

Анималет вздрогнул, под когтями что-то жалобно хрустнуло, посыпались хлопья вездесущей пыли, Идан громко чихнул, Птиц отцепился, изогнулся всем телом, прижал крылья к фюзеляжу и плюхнулся на все четыре лапы с кошачьим изяществом и чудовищным грохотом. Идан еще раз чихнул и потер нос об рукав, сбивая внутреннюю щекотку.

— Порвешь провода — током шарахнет, и будешь пищать.

Птиц посмотрел вверх, потом на человека, фыркнул системой очистки воздуха, присел на передние лапы-крылья и принялся подкрадываться, прикрыв глаза-фары заслонками. Идан знал, что дальше последует прыжок и он окажется в захвате одной из когтистых лап. Проходили уже.

— Стой! Пошли еще полетаем.

Птиц посмотрел настороженно, мягко обошел человека по дуге и поклацал челюстями совсем рядом, обдавая запахом смазки.

— Хорошо, разрешу поохотиться, только не в заповеднике и не на чаек.

Серая махина ухитрилась изобразить закатывание глаз, но условие приняла, откидывая прозрачный купол.

— Выходим на взлетную полосу. Не забудь посмотреть по сторонам. Других сбивать нельзя! — постучал по сверхпрочному носу кулаком и нахлобучил шлем.

Через десять минут он уже радовался, что решил не обедать. Птиц оставил кошачьи замашки и вернулся к собачьим, выслеживая зубастых тварей, похожих на земных бегемотов, только длинноногих и крупнее в два раза. Он пролетал совсем низко и подталкивал их носом, заставляя катиться с горы. Те резво складывали лапки, на манер паучьих, и кувыркались толстыми бочонками, подпрыгивая на камнях и кочках. Некоторых удавалось поймать задними ногами и запустить заново. Оставленные без внимания, они быстро расползались под защиту деревьев.

Потеряв из виду последнюю игрушку, Птиц рванул вверх. Идан воспользовался моментом и перехватил управление.

— Включай маскировку, идем в облаках, курс на условную точку «Б».

Птиц мелко вздрогнул всем корпусом, и внешняя поверхность пошла рябью, пропадая для стороннего наблюдателя. Координаты условной точки он знал хорошо, там стояла аппаратура и объекты, позволяющие тренироваться в незаметном сборе информации о наземных и подземных целях.

На удивление гладко отлетав задание, они скинули контрольный пакет данных и двинули к заброшенной базе. Одна из посадочных площадок выходила к морю, на которое так нравилось смотреть Идану.

Птиц опустил голову вниз и откинул колпак, позволяя пилоту спуститься на землю. По идее, он должен был выкинуть лесенку трапа, но в их случае мелкая условность давно не соблюдалась.

— Погуляй пока, — махнул Идан и присел на корточки, снял шлем, позволяя ветру трепать намокшие от пота волосы.

На несколько минут мир наполнился живой тишиной. Мерно плескались волны где-то далеко внизу, шумел ветер, шелестела трава… Идан прикрыл глаза, впитывая звуки.  
Долго расслабляться ему не дали. Душераздирающий скрежет оповестил, что Птиц охотится и потенциальная жертва ушла в нору под бетонное покрытие. Идан вздохнул и пошел к анималету.

— Прекрати! Далась тебе эта землеройка! Фу, сидеть, лежать, стоять!

Облако пыли окутало его со всех сторон, куски бетона чудом пролетали мимо. Он сделал еще шаг и словил-таки осколком по лбу. Удар пришелся вскользь, по виску поползла жирная кровяная капля. Птиц тут же замер, напрягаясь. Кровь он чувствовал в атомарных количествах, а тут аж течет и капает.

— Нет-нет-нет! Уйди, зверюга! — попытался отбиться Идан и одновременно достать из специального кармана на комбинезоне перевязочный пакет.

От резких рывков тот предсказуемо застрял. В то же мгновение ребра сдавили громадные пальцы, а кончик языка, шириной с две совковые лопаты, осторожно проскреб по лицу. 

— Прекрати, теперь смазкой будет все вонять! — хлопнув по вываленному языку, скривился дрессировщик и уперся в скрюченные пальцы руками, ногами и спиной, отжимая себе побольше места.

Птиц убедился, что кровь больше не идет, разжал лапу, осторожно ставя человека на землю, сел на зад и опустил морду вниз, всем своим видом выражая смирение и раскаяние. Когти левого крыла что-то нащупывали в траве. Не успел Идан задуматься, что бы это могло быть, как перед ним легла тушка грызуна с задатками бурильной машины.

— Поймал?

Птиц часто задышал, усиленно гоняя систему охлаждения, что выражало гордость за такого ловкого и удачливого охотника — себя. Видя, что человек не спешит кидаться на шикарный подарок, подтолкнул его носом поближе.

— Спасибо, я не голоден, — фыркнул Идан и потрепал махину по кончику носа. — Хочешь, сам ешь.

Довольный щедрым предложением, Птиц мгновенно подцепил тушку зубами и закинул в раскрытую пасть, с лязгом смыкая челюсти. Идан предпочел отойти подальше, чтобы не слушать металлический хруст. Все существа на этой планете были полумеханическими в той или иной мере и имели металлические части наряду с привычным мясом и костями.

— Иди полетай. Жду тут же через час. Не опаздывай.

Птиц радостно подпрыгнул и взвился в воздух. Идан посмотрел ему вслед и улегся в высокую траву, прикрывая рукой глаза от солнца. Можно немного подремать. Птиц был единственным в части анималетом без перерезанных нервных путей, которые восстанавливались только человеком, поэтому мог летать свободно. Идану все пророчили, что когда-нибудь он не вернется, но пока зверь был удивительно пунктуален.

Проснулся он от сырости, подкравшейся со спины, сел, ощупывая промокший рукав и бок комбинезона. Птиц лежал брюхом на грунте, подобрав лапы под себя, и крылом прикрывал его от дождя. Лило стеной, ручейки бодро собирались в полноводную речку и ныряли с обрыва в море. Идан постучал кулаком по бронебойной шкуре, привлекая внимание.

— Улетать надо! Грозовой фронт идет прямо на нас, как бы не попасть.

Птиц встряхнулся, откинул купол, помог забраться. Идан еще не успел сесть в кресло, как он развернулся и побежал по бетонному пятаку, набирая скорость. Справа полыхнула молния, тут же накрыло раскатом грома, приборы моргнули, перегруженные воздушным электричеством.

— Забирай вправо, обходим фронт по краю!

Птиц послушно выполнил маневр, но тут же попал в завихрение, потерял высоту и заискрил от прямого попадания молнии. По фюзеляжу прошла судорога, все приборы взвыли на разные голоса, отключаясь один за другим. Идан спешно перезамыкал поврежденные контуры, запуская все заново, но следующая молния не оставила им шанса. Вспышка ослепила, грохот раздался прямо в голове, человека выгнуло дугой, выбрасывая из кресла, анималет быстро терял высоту, из последних сил вытягивая к берегу.

***

Пробуждение получилось болезненным и пугающе тёмным.

— Птиц! Птиц! — Идан рванулся и почувствовал, как шевельнулись катетеры в венах. Тревожно запищал кардиомонитор, приблизились торопливые шаги.

— Лежите, лежите, вам нельзя вставать, — раздался над головой встревоженный женский голос.

— Мой анималет, где он? — хватая медсестру за руку, потянул к себе.

— Вас нашли на берегу в полосе прибоя. Видимо, вы выбрались из кабины и пытались идти, а он вас поймал, не дал уйти в воду.

— Как он?

— Не знаю, но могу узнать, если хотите. — Она поправила капельницы и провода, успокоила технику, возвращая мерный писк сердечного ритма.

— Очень хочу.

— Поспите, а я все узнаю.

Воздух колыхнулся, тихо зашипела пневматика дверей. Идан почувствовал в глазах нарастающее жжение, осторожно провел рукой по повязкам, закрывающим голову и большую часть лица. Только рот и кончик носа наружу. Глаза… Если он потерял глаза — прощай, Птиц, прощай, любимая работа, прощай… Подбородок непроизвольно затрясся, хоть он и старательно сжимал губы.

Двери опять разошлись, пропуская сразу несколько человек.

— Идан, везучий черт, мы уж думали, что у тебя мозги спеклись в лепешку! — Громовой голос командира заставил подобраться и задвинуть упаднические мыслишки в угол.

— Живой. Разрешите задать вопрос?

— Разрешаю.

— Птиц, он..?

— Живой твой зверюга. Отлеживается в ремчасти на профилактике. Его тоже здорово припекло, но ничего необратимого. Подлечат, наладят, будет как новый.

«В отличие от меня», — подумал Идан и закусил щеку, чтобы не завыть в голос.

— Вы тоже поправляйтесь скорее, товарищ лейтенант! — раздался голос от двери. — Говорят, через три месяца будут большие учения. 

— Рядовой Карпулансе?

— Так точно, — радостно подтвердил солдат. — Будут же, товарищ командир?

— Все-то он знает, — возмутился командир.

— Так солдатское радио же! — ответили от двери.

— Да, будут учения, поэтому не задерживайся здесь, не создавай дыры в строю.

— Слушаюсь, не задерживаться и не создавать! — Идану показалось, что ответил он бодро, но получилось вяло и невразумительно, язык слушался плохо.

Гости ушли, оставляя его наедине с мрачными мыслями и темнотой.

Дни тянулись бесконечно медленно. Первое время он больше спал, потом разрешили вставать, но далеко ли уйдешь в полной темноте. Врачи заверяли, что так или иначе зрение ему вернут. Его собственные глаза не удалось восстановить, но уже взяты ткани для трансплантатов, и процесс выращивания запущен, а пока подключат визор, как только убедятся, что коннектор в черепе прижился. Идан щупал нашлепку пластыря на бритом затылке и ждал-ждал…

Крики и рык двигателей в пять утра потревожили чуткий сон. Электронное устройство еще раз продиктовало время, подтверждая, что сейчас именно настолько ранний час. Идан подошел к окну и на ощупь распахнул створки, холодный ветер хлестнул по лицу, обходя заклеенные провалы глаз.

— Птиц, вернись в ангар, упрямая зверюга! — орал где-то вдалеке Рилей, биомеханик их отряда.

Разноголосое фырчание и урчание вкупе с мощными скрежещущими звуками по стене подсказали, что Птиц перемахнул забор больницы и встаёт на задние лапы, чтобы дотянуться до окна второго этажа. Знакомый запах смазки и топлива с легкой примесью чего-то медицинского заставил податься вперед.

— Птиц?

Широкий язык теркой прошелся по одежде и лицу.

— Прекрати, опять все провоняет смазкой, — привычно заворчал дрессировщик и обнял конец подсунутого носа. — Как ты, зверюга?

Птиц шумно вздохнул, поклекотал системой вентиляции, побулькал охлаждающей жидкостью и сипло заревел, раскрыв пасть.

— Эта скотина не ест, не пьёт и никого не слушается с тех самых пор, как привели его в чувство после ремонта, — пожаловался запыхавшийся голос снизу.

— Птиц, подними лейтенанта Йоргмана ко мне.

По стене проскрежетали когти одного крыла, опускаясь, через минуту Рилей спрыгнул в палату, тихо матерясь.

— Ты знаешь, что полбольницы прилипло к окнам и пялится на эту наглую тварь?

— Он не наглый, он соскучился, — улыбнулся Идан.

— Только ты можешь одушевлять этих монстров. Я ему всю электронику по кусочкам перебирал, души не нашел, — не переставая ворчать, обнял пострадавшего товарища Рилей.

Несколько минут они просто стояли молча, прижавшись друг к другу.

— Как там наши? — отстраняясь, нарушил молчание Идан. — Жалеют меня?

— Скорее, меня, что досталось присматривать за твоим монстром. Хотели Скайлера посадить тренироваться и все такое, а эта тварь запечатала кабину намертво. Пробовали отжать силой, так он лапой сбивает всякого, кто осмеливается полезть. Транки колоть — летать не сможет, покрутились и плюнули.

— Упрямая зверюга, почему не тренируешься? — Идан протянул руку к окну.

Холодный нос тут же ткнулся в ладонь, на удивление мягко для такой огромной туши, будто использовал для движения самые тонкие датчики и настройки.

— Так он тренируется, — не удержался от смеха Рилей. — Едва ваши выстроились в небе, как тут же стартанул с места и мигом оказался в строю. Все перестроения выполнял как управляемый.

— Так, может, я ему и не нужен? Будет первым представителем самоуправляемых анималетов. Птиц, сам на разведку летать сможешь?

Птиц поскрипел зубами и шлепнул себя по небу языком.

— Нет, задания сам не может выполнять, не понимает. Или снимает все подряд или вообще не снимает, а за чайками гоняется.

— Чайки эти все показатели нам портят, — подтвердил Идан. — А мне обещают выдать электронные глаза — и все тянут, молчат. Вернее, обещают, что завтра наверняка, и вторую неделю уже никак. Один раз попробовали, ничего не вышло, только голова двое суток болела.

— И чего говорят?

— Что-то с коннектором. То ли не прижился, то ли не туда ткнули, хер их знает.

— Они разберутся, — не очень уверенно заявил Рилей. — Ты только нос не вешай. Птиц тебя знаешь как сильно ждет, да и мы тоже.

— Разберутся они, — вздохнул Идан и вернулся к окну погладить притихшего Птица. — Идите, слышу, бегут по ваши души.

— Я ничего не слышу, — обернулся на дверь Рилей.

— Поверь. Слух заменил зрение. Все, Птиц, забирай его и дуй домой есть и спать. Приду, проверю, как ты питаешься и слушаешься лейтенанта Йоргмана.

Птиц довольно рявкнул двигателями, позволил Рилею забраться в кабину, попятился, встал на все четыре лапы с разворотом, чудом не угодив носом в окно первого этажа, и посеменил к забору. Некоторое время Идан еще слышал его тяжелую поступь и треск проламываемых кустов, потом все стихло.

Визор не смогли подсоединить ни на следующий, ни через день. Оставалось ждать глаза.

Погода наладилась, и дежурные медсестры стали выводить его в больничный парк посидеть на солнышке. Шебуршение в кустах и звяканье металлом по металлу выдернули из ленивой дремы. Низкий рокот Птица он узнал бы из тысячи.

— Ты зачем пришел?! — вытянув руки вперед, пошел на шум Идан.

Рокот перешел в шипение и бульканье, прочный нос надавил между прутьев решетки, расширяя дыру. Щуп усилительной антенны потыкался в плечо.

— Иду, иду. Что ты хотел? — Идан пролез в дыру, но спрыгнуть не решался, не представляя, какая высота.

Когтистая лапа сцапала его поперек тела и закинула в кабину.

— Отлично, ты что, решил меня выкрасть? — слыша щелчок закрывшегося купола, усмехнулся дрессировщик. — Я же управлять не смогу, я не вижу. Понимаешь?

Птиц сложил крылья плотнее, прижал оперение и ползком направился прочь от больницы. Идан сел в кресло, привычно охватившее тело. Руки сами легли на подлокотники, только пользы от этого не было ни на грош. Ощутил перегрузку взлета, голова без шлема сильнее вдавилась в биомассу. В местах, где она соприкасалась с кожей, приятно покалывало.

Пилоты всегда летали в плотных комбинезонах, куртках и шлемах, не говоря уже о высоких шнурованных ботинках на толстой подошве. Сейчас же он был в тонкой больничной пижаме, коротковатой в штанинах и рукавах, и тапочках. Ощущения от контакта с креслом были настолько приятными, что, немного посомневавшись, Идан скинул пижамную куртку и погрузился в расслабляющее тепло.

— Птиц, выведи время в голосовом формате.

— Девятнадцать часов тридцать пять минут.

— Вроде рано, а уже закат.

— Оптические элементы затенены светофильтрами на двадцать процентов, — оповестил механический голос.

Итан дернулся, вытягивая себя из кресла, псевдозакат тут же пропал, заменяясь привычной чернотой.

— Что за черт. Система, что изменилось за последние десять секунд?

— Пилот отключился от нейросети.

— А был подключен?

— Да. Через коннектор А-484z.

— Я могу вновь подключиться?

— Вернитесь в рабочее положение.

Идан плавно опустился обратно, позволяя голове погрузиться максимально глубоко. Теперь он ощутил кожей бритого черепа движение биомассы, вытягивающей контактный щуп. В голове моргнуло, и опять появилась картинка. Идан «огляделся», с удивлением понимая, что обрел возможности всей следящей начинки анималета.

— Птиц, ты меня слышишь?

— Анималет В-258 воспринимает голосовые команды адекватно. Положите руки на узлы управления.

— Офигеть. Вот это подключился.

Легкая щекотка прошлась по открытым участкам тела, как тихий смех, Идану тоже стало необычайно весело.

— Птиц, давай полетаем!

И они полетали. В ангар вернулись в полной темноте, крадучись, что не уберегло их от грозного окрика командира.

— Стоять! Лейтенант Бродан, покиньте боевую машину для дальнейших дисциплинарных взысканий!

Идан с сожалением отлепился от кресла, ощупью натянул пижаму и тапочки, попросил Птица спустить себя на землю.

— За самовольное оставление госпитального комплекса…

Птиц напружинился, опустил нос вниз и медленно двинулся вперед, угрожающе урча.

— Нет, Птиц, нет! — слепо замахал руками Идан, пытаясь встать между звуками. — Домой, иди домой!

Он вложил в голос всю силу убеждения, которую смог, и шум за спиной сменил направление.

— Он уходит, — сказал Рилей и взял Идана за локоть. — Товарищ командир, разрешите сопроводить лейтенанта Бродана в госпиталь?

— Разрешаю. Утром чтоб передо мной лежала объяснительная. Распустились. Не военная часть, а цирк с конями.

— Есть «написать объяснительную»! — рявкнул Идан и вытянулся по стойке смирно.

— Йоргман, найдите ему одежду, не в тапках же шагать, и сообщите в больницу, что пациент жив.

— Оденем и сообщим, не беспокойтесь, — миролюбиво согласился Рилей, видя, что командир не собирается упекать всех на гауптвахту, а намерен отправиться спать.

Он сжал локоть Идана сильнее и потащил за собой. Едва они оказались в мастерской, служившей Рилею жильём, прижал Идана к стенке:

— Рассказывай.

— Что?

— Всё! Я тут два часа ужом извивался, выгораживая тебя и втирая про экспериментальный полет. Командир про каждый показатель выспросил, каждую циферку проверил.

— Какие показатели? — попытался еще немного покосить под дурачка Идан.

— Вот такие, — постучал по какому-то прибору биомеханик.

— Ты же знаешь, я не вижу, выражайся яснее.

— Как ты не видишь, когда приборы говорят обратное?!

Идан вздохнул, оторвался от холодной, но такой надежной стены и пощупал вокруг, нельзя ли куда-нибудь сесть, а лучше лечь. Накрывало откатом от пережитого нервного напряжения, тело посетила противная слабость. Рилей помог ему сделать несколько шагов до кровати.

— Это не я вижу, а Птиц. Он как-то подключается через неисправный коннектор, и я могу управлять всей визуальной аппаратурой.

— Вот это номер, — присвистнул Рилей. — А как он..? Точно, без шлема же…

Бормоча и сам себе задавая вопросы, на которые тут же находил ответы, биомеханик пошел к приборам. Идан забрался под одеяло и уснул. Снилось небо в координатной сетке и розовый закат.

Дисциплинарных взысканий к больному решили не применять, заменив их на медицинские пытки. Рилей не удержался и рассказал, что Идан смог подключиться к анималету напрямую — вернее, к его технической части. Весть взбудоражила и медиков, и биомехаников. Идана обмотали датчиками и заставили летать, выполняя различные задания. Результаты были на порядок лучше, чем у обычных связок дрессировщик — анималет.

Уже хотели начать всем пилотам ставить коннекторы, но решили провести последнюю серию экспериментов: Идана посадили на анималет, который работал с любым пилотом. Его считали спокойной покладистой зверюгой, выполняющей любые миссии стабильно успешно. На нем учили новичков, еще не имевших собственных машин.

Пробу назначили на утро, Идан спокойно пошел к ангару в сопровождении Рилея, тихо обсуждая тонкости операции. Едва зашел к Сто Тринадцатому, как в двери своего ангара долбанул Птиц.

— Чего это он? — удивился Рилей.

— Ревнует. Я вчера рассказал, что полечу на Сто Тринадцатом, так он взбесился, еле успокоил. Пришлось пообещать, что это только один раз и в научных целях.

— Так он тебя и понял, — хмыкнул Рилей. 

— Все он понял. Ты так и не веришь в разумность биомашин?

— Для меня в первую очередь они машины.

— А для меня — звери.

— Вот сейчас и посмотрим, в Птице с тобой взаимодействует машина или зверь.

— Должны бы оба.

Сто Тринадцатый спокойно стоял на месте с откинутым куполом и выдвинутой лесенкой, как положено по уставу. Рилей положил руки Идана на перекладину, дальше пилот все проделал безошибочно и на автомате. Расположение приборов делали стандартным, размер кресла — тоже. Легче набирать курсантов определенной комплекции, чем переделывать оборудование под каждого.

— Я на месте, инициирую соединение, — откидываясь в биомассу, сказал Идан и напряженно замер, ожидая, получится или нет.

Секунды стеклянными каплями позвякивали в голове, по коже пробежал колючий ветерок, Идан передернулся, настолько это было неприятно. Если с Птицем хотелось раздеться, чтобы всей кожей впитывать мягкое тепло, то тут захотелось поднять воротник формы, чтобы уменьшить площадь контакта. Соединение полоснуло болью, пилот прикусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Начало ему категорически не нравилось, но необходимо продолжать. Этот анималет не слушался голосовых команд и вообще мог двигаться только при участии пилота, поэтому Идан погрузил пальцы в подлокотники, соединяя нервные пути. Анималет мелко завибрировал, запуская системы и двигатели, появилась картинка.

— Я вижу, выхожу на взлет, — доложил Бродан и сжал пальцы, заставляя зверя двигаться в нужном направлении.

— Как тебе?

— Не как в Птице, если ты об этом, но одинаково и не должно быть, наверное. Вижу — это главное, — с трудом отвлекаясь от припекающей всю доступную кожу биомассы, сдержанно высказался Идан.

Взлет прошел как по инструкции, стандартные фигуры — тоже, а когда Идан решил попробовать пару новых трюков, которые требовали большего погружения и тонких настроек, Сто Тринадцатый взбрыкнул. Через связь на человека обрушились волны агрессии, жжение стало нестерпимым, Идан с трудом удерживал руки на управлении. Если он отпустит, то они упадут, вместе, разобьются о землю. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, зловещий рокот двигателей нарастал вместе со скоростью. Они миновали полуостров, на котором базировались, и вылетели к морю.

Идан пытался кричать, приказывать, убеждать, объяснять, даже говорить что-то ласковое, но голос терялся в гневном реве. Цепи управления били током, едва он нажимал сильнее, чтобы перебороть, переупрямить.

— Идан, что у вас происходит? Приборы будто взбесились!

— Открытое неповиновение, и я не могу ничего сделать. Еще пять минут, и он поджарит меня к херам!

— Катапультируйся!

— Не даё… — Связь оборвалась, заменяясь металлическим скрежетом челюстей.

В волнах захлестывающей боли Идан не заметил нового звука, появившегося рядом. Сто Тринадцатый заискрил, буквально приваривая руки пилота к оборванным нервным связям, чтоб уж наверняка вместе до конца, лишил его зрения, выталкивая голову из биомассы кресла, сгибая мягкое тело пополам. Идан вскрикнул от боли в перерастянутом позвоночнике и уткнулся лбом в колени, приподняв ноги на носки. Лишившись зрения, обратился в слух.

Снаружи что-то происходило. Сквозь шум мотора прорывалось металлическое рявканье, которым звери общались между собой. Сто Тринадцатый сбросил скорость и заложил крутой вираж, резко набрал высоту и тут же ринулся вниз, закрутился в штопоре и взмыл вверх, уходя от столкновения с водой — и с кем-то еще, царапающим его по крыльям и фюзеляжу. У Идана заложило уши и всё перемешалось в голове, желудок исторг содержимое, забрызгав штаны и пол кабины. Приваренные к подлокотникам руки горели и дергались, он чувствовал себя рыбным фаршем на сковородке. Достоверности придавал ворвавшийся морской ветер.

По прозрачному куполу с силой стукнули. Сто Тринадцатый рыкнул и встал на дыбы, заставляя Идана откинуться назад в кресло. Биомасса впилась острыми иглами, зрение появилось рывком, словно анималет решил позлорадствовать, показав, кто пришел по его душу.

На минимальном расстоянии справа летел потрепанный Птиц. Три глубокие царапины располосовали крыло, один подкрылок держался на честном слове, кончик носа расплющен. Оба анималета опять ринулись вниз, и Птиц задними лапами ухитрился сбить хвостовое оперение противника.

Сто Тринадцатый вскрикнул и попытался развернуться в воздухе, как это делают летающие ящеры, но вживленная металлическая часть не дала согнуться в нужной мере, обшивка пошла трещинами, когти хватанули воздух и разжались. С противным хлюпом лопнул шланг подачи топлива, по кабине поплыла удушливая вонь, от которой Идан не мог защититься. Сто Тринадцатый падал. Мгновением позже всё его биометаллическое тело расслабилось, отдаваясь на волю стихий. Идан отчетливо почувствовал радость освобождения, транслируемую умирающим зверем. Кресло отпустило его, свет померк, только руки нещадно горели и дергались, не способные прервать контакт.

По куполу с силой ударили еще раз, превращая его в стеклянное крошево. Ветер ворвался со скоростью питтсбургского экспресса и перекрыл дыхание. Теряя сознание, Идан ощутил резкую боль в руках и сжимающиеся на ребрах когти.

***

Писк больничной аппаратуры успокаивал. Обезболивающее дарило приятную бесплотность. Идан не мог сказать, сколько он тут уже находится, да и не хотелось этого знать. Стоило хоть чуть задуматься — и его накрывало ужасом, насколько же они ошибались насчет глупости и примитивности анималетов.

Было очень удобно думать, что это машины с небольшой примесью биологии. Теперь он совершенно точно знал, как глубоко они чувствуют свою ущербность, становясь придатком человека. Безвольным, бесправным. Сколько отчаяния и злости таится внутри полуэлектронного мозга. И это породил в том числе он, Идан, поддерживая систему.

«Не поддерживая», — шепнул голосок внутри. Правильно, есть же Птиц, свободный, довольный, преданный.

Захотелось пойти к нему немедленно, сказать спасибо за спасение, за подаренную жизнь.

— Сестра!

— Доктор, лейтенант очнулся! — раздалось из другого конца комнаты, и сразу начался шум и какая-то суета.

Его раздели, ощупали, заставляя ёжиться от холодных прикосновений приборов и контрастно теплых пальцев медсестры и врача. Триста раз спросили, чувствует ли он тот или иной участок тела, ноги, руки, лицо. Он морщился и хихикал, заверяя, что все отлично чувствует и был бы признателен, если бы его хоть немного прикрыли, а то неудобно перед девушкой в таком виде.

Доктор заворчал, что-то типа «со смертного одра и сразу о девушках», Идан почувствовал, как все улыбаются, и тоже улыбнулся, а потом врач снял повязку с лица и велел посмотреть на себя.

Первые попытки разлепить веки не увенчались успехом, медсестра ойкнула и протерла слипшиеся ресницы ватным тампоном, защипало, и Идан распахнул глаза. Свет резанул не хуже кинжала; вскрикнув, он зажмурился.

— Марта, закрой окна. Идан, не торопитесь, сейчас зрачок сократится и станет гораздо лучше.

Идан ничего не слышал, сел на кровати и таращился во все стороны, часто моргая и прикрывая глаза от света козырьком из ладони.

— Как смотрится? — самодовольно поинтересовался доктор, будто это он проделал операцию от начала до конца. А может, это и был именно он.

— Смотреть в стороны больно, но это же временно? — Идан убрал руку и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Разумеется. Терапия и упражнения заставят забыть, что это имплантаты.

— Я смогу летать? Сегодня. Хорошо, пусть завтра. Да?

Идан понимал, что слишком торопится, даже положение сидя давалось с трудом, в голове шумело, новые глаза слушались плохо, вызывая ломоту в висках, но желание увидеть Птица перевешивало все эти неудобства.

— Нет, сегодня, завтра и даже через неделю вы еще не сможете летать, потому что помимо глаз не до конца восстановились руки. Потерпите, всему своё время.

Идан тяжело вздохнул, опуская взгляд на ладони. Там, где повреждения были особенно глубоки, еще красовались нашлепки биопластыря, пальцы левой руки плохо гнулись. Отвлекшись на зрение, он не заметил пострадавших рук.

— Хорошо. А можно ли попросить вызвать лейтенанта Йоргмана? Я хотел бы узнать о своём питомце.

— Марта, позовите этого упрямого лейтенанта и идите в пятую палату, я буду там.

Едва доктор вышел, Марта свободно улыбнулась, помогла Идану устроиться на подушках и укрыла одеялом, подоткнув его со всех сторон.

— Вот теперь можно принимать гостей. Этот Йоргман приходит каждый день как на работу, садится на сестринском посту, угощает конфетами и рассказывает, какой бесстрашный дрессировщик Идан Бродан. Мы думали, он к сестричкам клинья подбивает, оказалось, что высчитывал, у кого смена в эту палату, и устраивал допрос с пристрастием, как и что, — шепотом поделилась девушка.

— Может, его командир отрядил для наблюдения? — почему-то краснея, предположил Идан.

— Ой, не знаю, это вы сами разберетесь, — разгладив последние складки на одеяле, дернула она бровями и вышла.

***

Птиц уверенно летел вперед, ведя за собой строй молодых анималетов. Птенцы периодически пытались нарушить строй и погоняться за чайками, но грозный рык по внешней и внутренней связи одновременно заставлял их оставить детские развлечения на потом.

— Первым делом, первым делом самолеты… — мурлыкал себе под нос Идан, корректируя курс согласно полученному заданию.

— А уж девушки нам вовсе не нужны, — веселился Рилей, сидящий в одной из новых биомашин.

— Р-р-разговорчики! Не засоряйте эфир, — рявкнул командир.

— Есть «не засорять эфир»!

Первая эскадрилья свободных анималетов выполняла учебное задание, делая это четко и с удовольствием.


End file.
